Tears of an Angel
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: What happens when someone dies before their time? What if they were given a second chance? Typically, you'd think reincarnation. Ha, nope, Ria got more than she bargained for, she got the chance every fangirl dreams of. She got to hug Allen Walker. In the world of D. Gray-Man, how do you survive alone? (Not SIOC, side-story romance only, T for language, themes and violence.)
1. Chapter 1-Start

**Hello, everyone! I've got an attempt at an emotional bonding between an OC I've wanted to work on for a while and one of my very favorite anime characters. Hurray for siblings! ^.^**

 **Edit 7/6/17: I fixed misspellings and tried to clear up some plotholes and misunderstandings. From here on, I'll be rewriting this story (all three chapters).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray Man oh-so-many things would be different. I own only my OC(s).**

* * *

A dark light shone on the edge of my vision. Were they waking me up for more disgusting medicine?

 _I just want to stay asleep, go away!_

"Wake up, stranger-oneechan!"

 _Huh? Japanese?_

I opened my eyes in a squint and felt a sharp stab of pain in my arm and head. As my vision cleared slightly, I could make out the form of a very small boy. Before I could gather any kind of bearings, I was reaching out towards him.

I gently placed a hand on the side of his face. Something sticky and wet was there. I pushed myself up and looked more closely at this child. Tears gathered before my eyes when I saw a large yet shallow cut on his cheek just above my hand.

I reminded myself that I didn't know this child, and let my hand fall. He looked up at me with a squint, suspicion clear as anything in his eyes. As I waited a moment to discern why he was staring at me, I dropped my hand and gave a nodded apology.

I lifted my arm up to rub my head, wincing when my entire scalp tingled in pain as if someone had tried to pull all of my hair out by the roots.

"Neechan?" His quiet voice had a tremble that pierced my heart, but it wasn't because it was exactly fearful. It was guarded and trained to be wary, "Daijōbudesuka?"(Are you okay?)

I made a muffled noise of affirmation before quietly answering, "Yes, I'm okay."

The child gave a long, loud yawn and blinked sleepily before flopping down beside me in the alley, without grace or care.

Speaking of my own wellbeing, how did I get here? Last I remembered, my family was crying and pleading to the sky for my safe trip to heaven. The doctors had to make them leave the room because they were about to give me some kind of anesthesia for… surgery? Hm, I don't quite remember what was going on.

Thank Kami-sama I'm here now, even if it's just a dream in a forced sleep. If it's only a lucid dream I hope I remain asleep forever, I never felt this alive in my whole life. Nothing has felt more real than this moment.

Arigato, kami-sama, I'll see you if or when I reach your haven called heaven.

* * *

 ***~(O.O)~***

* * *

When the child stirred, I just let him pull away and we both rose to our feet. We began walking, wordlessly, out of the dark and dirty alleyway we were currently waddling through. When a small hand came up to meet mine, I latched on to it as if I were saving the life of someone dear to me. I didn't quite grasp why he wanted the physical contact, and I was a bit worried about the previously rebellious child for the action.

"Oneechan?"

"Hai, chibi-kun?"

"Kawai-desu."(I'm scared.)

"Of what?"

"Of pain."

"Everyone is, chibi-kun."

A single dot of light appeared far, far down the alley.

"But I'm also afraid of people."

So close…

"It's fine to be scared of some, but not all are as scary as they appear to be, chibi-kun."

It's getting bigger…

"But so many make me want to run away and never see another ever again."

Oh, the sun must be shining so bright to make this light shimmer so…

"But, chibi-kun, you can't become that afraid. Even the scary ones can sometimes be kind. Every person has or had their own life, their own fears."

Golden rays of glorious illumination…

"Really, oneechan?"

Almost there…

"Really, chibi-kun. I promise, I promise with every ounce of honestly and honor I've ever possessed."

So close…

"Oneechan?"

One more inch…

"Yes, chibi-kun?"

Two more centimeters…

"Are you okay?"

Only a millimeter…

"Ah, I suppose I'm not in entirety. Everyone has a flaw, some are just more obvious than others. You just have to get stronger so such flaws are covered up or toughened so they aren't so visible to those that are truly cruel."

So very, very, very close…

"Oh, I see, oneechan."

Finally, light!

The alleyway opened up to an old brick street that had muddy and dirty puddles all over the place-glinting horribly in the dim lamplight-and potholes and other dangers on old brick and cobblestone roads. I could feel a dark aura hanging over the area, and it made me feel filthy just standing in this horrible place. I gripped tighter to the small boy walking with me and I turned sharp left and placed me between him and the road, beginning a sharp and confident walk, following the sidewalk and nothing more, merely trying to escape this suffocating air that was congesting in my throat and choking me.

I heard a small whimper from the boy and I looked down at him in alarm. One of his legs was red and scraped. I gently crouched down beside him, examining the red spot. that wasn't what he was complaining about, though. He was cowering from every person who came within three feet from us. I grabbed his hand again, gripping it in confidence.

I continued my frantic walk down the seemingly endless sidewalk. I almost ran into several people, and I got shouts of anger from a lot of different people, even some cussing from the less-kind ones. I was so glad my legs worked properly, because I dodged a lot of projectiles and barking dogs.

As I glanced back at the kid on my side, I could muster up the will to smile reassuringly and let my eyes sparkle with hope.

*~(O.O)~*

I sat on the log before the small fire, watching as the boy cooked a small rabbit over its heat. We were surrounded by forests and we had a temporary residence in our small and shallow cave with trees bordering it and ivy concealing it.

It had taken us a long time to get out of the city and so far from the awful place, an entire three days, and we hadn't eaten more than scraps once in that whole time. This was the first food we'd be eating together. Honestly, rabbit didn't sound extremely appetizing, especially because I'd taken care of one when I was in pre-school. The creature was spottled brown and the most adorable little furball ever. Until one of my classmates dropped it and it ran away through the window. Never saw the poor thing again…

 _Sigh…_

Anyway! Seeing this cute kid, he struck a strong resemblance with a certain anime character. Their red arms were even similar. Poor kid, he probably had a curse…

Hold on a second…

Curse…

Weird red arm…

Anime resemblance…

Holy-Allen Walker?

Seriously?

The cute, white-haired (his hair is brown at the moment, though...) kid with a love for both Akuma and humans?

The 14th's vessel?

 _Seriously?_

"Hey, chibi-kun?"

"Hai, oneechan?"

"Do you have a name?"

"No." He sounded barely disappointed when he replied, likely hiding his feelings.

"Oh, well how about I give you one?"

"Really, oneechan?" Sparkles began floating around his head.

"Really, chibi-kun."

"What is it? What is it?" He was hopping up and down in front of me, this was the most hyperactive I'd seen him.

"Allen Walker." I answered smiling.

"That sounds funny. Can't I have another one?"

I smiled at the adorableness of this child that grows up to be a badass exorcist.

I brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and smiled lovingly, "No, I like Allen. It suits you very well."

"Okay then, oneechan, if you say so." I smiled at him, but then he went on, "Do you have a name?"

"No, actually, I don't." He brightened up even more, though it didn't seem possible.

"How old are you, neechan?" The question interrupted my expectations.

I gave myself a look over and felt another blast of confusion. I looked like I was six, but I felt mentally eleven… What the heck?

"I'm just barely six." I answered with finality.

"Two years older than I am!" He went a whole notch happier.

I stared at him in confusion, "Why are you so happy about me being older?"

"Because that means you're my older sister! Like a real sister! A real, real sister!"

"And that means you're my otouto." I added with amusement, the surprise from the statement fading quickly to fondness.

He nodded with a grin. Why couldn't he look so carefree in the anime, _or_ manga for that matter?

"Alright, pick a name, Allen. I named you, so you name me." I ruffled his hair gently and smiled back.

"Tamerilla! Tamerilla Walker with Ria for short!" (Tuh-mer-i-luh)

I started in surprise, "How did you come up with that, Allen?" I was also wondering how he managed to pronounce it.

He shrugged and answered as he looked down at his bare wiggling toes and clasped his hands behind his back, a slight cherry hue across his face, "It sounded really pretty when I heard it. I thought it would be a nice name for a mom or sister."

I suddenly felt sorrow lodge solidly into my heart as I listened to his answer. I had at least known what a mother was like when I was younger, even when I thought I was about to die. Poor little Allen probably hadn't known any form of family yet in his short life.

"It's so pretty, Allen. Thank you." I pulled him into a solidly heartfelt hug that had my love and grief for the poor boy overflowing in it.

We pulled apart when the smell of burning reached us. Allen took off for the fire and continued to turn the rabbit over the fire. As he did so, my thoughts sank into questioning what had occurred. With one more glance at Allen, my thought were directed towards what I would do to continue with this journey and how I would protect Allen from all of the pain he would encounter.

Poor, poor Allen. I wish he didn't have such a rough life ahead of him.

 ***~(O.O)~***

About a month had passed since we had come to this place, and he was as peppy as before, using every opportunity to be happy and show me he was feeling as such. it was a huge change from what he was when we met-a closed off child who had been obviously abused.

"Hey, Allen, can we go visit the city during day time today?" I asked suddenly.

He examined my face closely, searching for something to explain why I wanted to go back, "I don't want to."

"I need to sell some of the rabbit pelts so we can buy clothes for us." I explained.

"Okay." He still wasn't happy, but I had been trustworthy so far, hadn't I?

Just like that we were headed towards town, only a second thought from the little kid, and not a hint of apprehension from my seemingly magical sixth sense I was said to have telling me not to go. If I'd known what would happen that day, what I would lose, I would've never even considered it. Neither of us were as afraid of the city while it was light out, so there wasn't any fear in my steps, only determination.

* * *

As we stepped through the crowds, cobblestone scraping our bare feet, we roamed aimlessly, just looking at the many buildings and businesses. When we reached a square, we sat on the edge of the fountain and watched random people do random things. Things like feeding already fat pigeons, walking dogs that try to eat the pigeons, people playing instruments, kids walking with their parents.

Allen stood up suddenly and began walking along the edge of the fountain. I warned him to be careful, but right after his confirmation, you know what happened? He slipped.

I darted forward to catch him, but someone had already kept him from falling. I looked up at his savior and fear made me freeze entirely. A weird zombie-ish thing was floating behind him and a bit above his head. Some sort of purple trail seemed to be connecting it to him.

"Sir, y-you have something floating behind you." I stuttered slightly fearfully.

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly for an instant before he said, "Come with me for a moment, please."

I didn't even waver, not a single twitch that proved I wished to follow, "Sir, I think-"it was all beginning to click very slowly within my mind, "You're an Akuma."

When the words left my mouth, I stared at him with fear in my eyes. Allen quickly pulled away and ran to hide behind me. I moved him further behind myself and my stare of fear and petrification turned to anger and betting him, just betting him, to come and attack me.

He didn't attack, but what he did made me cover Allen's eyes out of fear for his mental health. The man slowly began inflating like a horribly grotesque balloon and it expanded into the disgusting brown things I saw in the show. The dead soul hovered above it, chained and unable to be set free.

 _Fight._

 _You can do it, just fight._

' _How?'_

 _Here, I'll help you._

Blackness sank over my vision and I just faintly heard Allen crying before everything faded into the void.

" _Allen, stay strong, I'll see you again."_

* * *

 **Well, that was a cliffhanger, now wasn't it. This is merely the prologue the real thing starts next chapter.**

 **Please review if you read it! Constructive sandwiches are a party for my imaginative tummy. (There's a party in my tummy! So yummy, so yummy!)**

 **Eris out! *~(O.O)~***


	2. Chapter 2-End

**Aaand I'm back!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own D. Gray Man. I wish I did, Lenalee would get another strong female companion. I only own my OC(s).**

 **Edited 7/6/17: Made things make sense for plot continuance. You're welcome.**

* * *

 **Yuki 1125: Yes, I will be saying how she died. It has some importance in relation to her character and personality growth. Thank you for being my first commenter! :D**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

' _You're safe now.'_

 _But, where am I?_

' _I said you're safe.'_

 _Yes, but where am I?_

' _Safe.'_

 _Where am I?_

' _Oh my god, shut up. You sound like a bleeping broken record!'_

 _Cheese and rice, I was just asking where I was._

' _And I happily provided with words of consolation.'_

 _What does console mean?_

' _Look it up in a dictionary.'_

 _I don't have one at the moment._

 _'It means to comfort someone.'_

 _Thank you very much for the vocab lesson._

' _You're welcome.'_

 _It was sarcastic._

' _I know.'_

 _Then why-never mind._

' _Alrighty.'_

 _So, where am I?_

' _Safe.'_

 _Now you're the one that sounds like a broken record._

' _But, seriously, I don't know anything except that you're safe.'_

 _How do you even know I'm safe?_

' _Magic. Nyeheheh.'_

 _Alright, how about this; when will I wake up?_

' _As soon as you like.'_

 _I've been trying throughout this entire conversation._

' _Haha, I was lying.'_

 _I could tell._

' _Alright then, let's answer with me saying I don't know.'_

 _Can I at least find a way to actually sleep?_

' _I honestly have no clue.'_

 _Alright then._

'…'

…

'…'

 _So, do you like anime?_

' _Yes!'_

 _Which one is your favorite?_

' _Come on! Don't ask me that!'_

 _Alright then._

' _Yours?'_

 _I have the same reaction prepared for that question._

' _You're waking up.'_

 _Thank you._

' _No problem.'_

* * *

My eyes opened to see a canopy of leaves resting softly over my head.

My voice came out scratchy to my own ears when I called out, "Allen?"

No response returned to me so I felt the tears begin to rise up. My throat choked and I let out a strangled whine as I lifted an arm and put it over my eyes. My chest was growing tighter and tighter with each passing moment, and I felt misery settle over me as I curled into a ball.

I pulled my knees high up to my chest and I let my wails escape as I cried out, frantically clawing at my chest and willing the pain to go away. It was almost worse than the pain in my last life...

No, that's nothing to compare to.

* * *

" _Good morning, Jee." A soft voice called to me and I opened my eyes reluctantly._

 _A gorgeous woman was kneeling before me, kindness shimmered in her dark purple eyes. Black hair framed her almost elf-like slim face, and her semi-broad shoulders were covered by white pajamas that were dotted in cartoon cows._

" _I'll go pick your outfit, sweetie." She rose and turned around, showing the midnight black hair fell to the back of her knees._

 _I sat up quickly and giggled in a young voice, "No, momma! You can't!"_

 _I wrapped my arms around her knees, effectively stopping her._

" _Well why not?"_

" _Good job at stopping her, Jee!" A masculine voice laughed._

 _A large, handsome man came around the doorway. He was at least three heads taller than the woman, and he had a few scars spotted across his jaw and left cheek. He had chocolate brown hair and a scraggly mustache and beard that trailed from his recently trimmed sideburns. His brilliant forest green eyes sparkled with mirth from under his untamed, bushy eyebrows as he gazed at us._

" _Daddy! Help me!" I called happily._

" _Baby, you know your sense of fashion is lacking."_

" _What did you just say?" The temperature of the room seemed to drop about eighty degrees, and I took off down the hallway._

 _My dad a bit behind me, and my mom right on his heels. I flew through the front door and began down the grass of the front lawn. My run was halted when pain erupted in my chest._

 _As if I'd been knocked out, I came to a sudden stop on the ground clutching my chest and struggling to breathe. My eyes shot right back open and I slowly saw my vision turn black with barking and calls of panic in the background._

" _Momma…"_

* * *

I shot up into a sitting position, my chest heaving and sweat pouring down my skin, as well as tears still prickling at my eyes. I slowly calmed myself down, and swallowed a large lump in my throat that had just barely begun shrinking. I reached a hand up to my chest and clutched it tightly, curling my head in to begin crying again.

 _Allen…_

When everything along my arm from my fingertips to my collarbone began to light up with pain, I was yanked from my grieving. I lowered my arm to see the source. My skin had been replaced with an odd lined pattern that stemmed from an infected-looking hole in my hand. The lines were red and bleeding, my hand itself turning purple and the violent color spread halfway to my elbow. The limb had an odd and uncomfortable mix of numbness and pulsing pain.

I gasped and hurriedly ripped pieces off of what was left of my oversized shirt and began wrapping the entire thing in makeshift bandages. Even if it was slowly halting the blood flow, it didn't stop hurting in the slightest. Also, it looked like I was wearing a crop-top with a missing sleeve now. The other sleeve was long and covered my hand, so it felt really lopsided.

Through all of this, my biggest pain was the fact Allen might be badly injured, or I won't be able to provide moral or physical support through his rough journey. Just thinking of it made me start tearing up again. I immediately began making myself busy so I didn't think any more about it. I rose to my feet and began walking away from the smoking city down the hill.

That's what a walker does, right? They walk.

 _I hope I'll see you soon Allen. That's all I can do. Hope._

" _ **Hope."**_

* * *

 **Q: If you could go to anywhere in the world to live, where would it be?**

 **If you review Allen will give you a cookie.**

 **Allen: I don't have any cookies.**

 **Eris: Then Tamerilla will give them cookies.**

 **Tamerilla: I don't have cookies either T.T**

 **Eris: GAH! FINE! FREE COOKIES FROM ME IF YOU REVEW!**

 ***Tamerilla reviews.***

 **Eris: You don't get a cookie. Only people who actually review properly get cookies.**

 **Tamerilla: Aw :(**

 **See you guys next time! Bye-bye. *~(O.O)~***


	3. Chapter 3-Restart

**Hello once again!**

 **I'm back, from outer space.**

 **Edited 7/6/17: Fixed things I didn't like, and got some advice for future advancement. Hopefully it's easier to read now.**

* * *

 **I don't own D Gray Man!**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

 _I'm afraid._

 _Ria!_

 _Wait, who?_

 _"It's time to wake up, Allen."_

 _I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw her soft face above me. Her long, white hair framed her face perfectly as some fell over her shoulders, but most trailing down to almost touch the ground. Her eyes were lime green with different shades in flakes, giving a look of depth. Her skin was white as snow, and her body slim but with a toddler's chubbiness._

 _"Good morning, Tamerilla." I giggled happily._

 _Is this Ria?_

 _"Good morning, chibi-kun. How is your leg feeling?"_

 _I looked down, her cover-up laid over my body to keep me warm. I moved it aside with care and presented the leg._

 _"I see. Well you can go back to sleep wh…l… I… ook…k…st…" The voice faded away as everything went black again._

When I woke up, I was among bodies. It was terrible, I didn't want to look at them. I shuddered in a cold wind, and rose fully to my feet.

 _"You look cold. Here you go, chibi-kun."_ I whipped around, looking for the comforting source of the voice.

 _Ria…_

 _I'm cold, I'm scared. Where are you, Ria?_

I frantically looked around, there was no other person still standing. I felt a flash of bitterness, these horrible people got what they deserved.

 _Then why am I so sad?_

I shivered again and stepped tenderly over a limb. As soon as my feet started moving, I was runningrunn _ingrunning_. My eyes were squeezed shut a I blindly let my instincts steer my path.

 _Ria is probably dead, so what left do I have at all? Much less something I might have here._

 _"You're alive, Allen. Promise me you'll stay that way, okay?" She leaned over me, her dress had been ripped and tattered, but she still protected me from the monsters._

 _Black stars began to oh-so-slowly creepy across her face, her face… it was smiling in the face of danger, no anger present merely sad. Sad for who?_

 _"Come on, chibi-kun, you need to promise." A slight choke hitched her words and tears formed in her gorgeous eyes._

 _"I promise, Ria-neechan."_

"I promise!"

 _"Good, now stay here. I'll see you again." She stood up and turned to face the shadowed monsters._

 _"No! Don't leave me!"_

 _She glanced back with a smile. It hid her eyes, though, the smile was so huge they were closed. She turned back to them as the sun began to rise, the light silhouetted her form, her right arm lifted with tendrils drifting from it as if it were alive._

 _As everything started going black, her words and smile played one last time, "I'll see you again."_

 _I'm scared._

 _I'm sad._

 _Keep your promise, Ria!_

A hand gently rested on my shoulder, so I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Leaves filtered the setting sun and a man stood above me. His soft hand came up and wiped a bit of hair from my face. He was a clown.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mana."

 _Ria, I found a friend._

 _"I'll see you again."_

* * *

 **WwW-ZzZ-XxX**

* * *

 _"Good morning, Ria-chan!" A voice called cheerily into the room of a young adopted girl, "Come now, you can't sleep all day!" Against her will the covers were yanked from her form and she moaned in her annoyance._

 _"Momma, why must you wake me at three in the bloody morning?!" But as she complained, the cheerful young woman continued to dress her._

 _She didn't answer, but continued along her way, singing a song in growing volume. The girl looked up at her with a frown, but it quickly turned upwards in a grin as she joined in._

Times I miss.

 _"Just get off my rear end, you damn woman!" A smack rang throughout the house as his fist hit her face._

 _The young girl let her mouth gape as she gazed at the scene before her, "Why did you do that?!"_

 _He turned his anger on the girl and lifted a hand to hit her, but she grabbed his hand and didn't budge._

 _"Don't touch her!" The mother screeched as she futilely attempted to pull her husband away._

 _His other hand rose and the blow sent the girl to the floor, and four permanent lines were etched into her cheek._

Times I wish I could forget.

 _"Sweetie, stop working so hard!" She scolded from the doorway, "If you keep this up, you'll die."_

 _"Get off my back, you're not even my mother so you can't tell me what to do!"_

 _The hurt on her face made the girl falter, but she ignored it and let the woman leave._

Times I regret.

 _"I saw the sun set upon the hills, the treasure sparkling in auburn." The soft voice carried as she brushed the hair of her daughter._

 _"The treasure wasn't gold, nor was it jewels. Not even a map to them." The girl continued, her own voice carrying like her mother's._

 _"It's just my friends and family."_

 _They finished, both voices laughing, "But that's all the treasure I need."_

 _The girl's head tilted back, her almost silver green eyes that contain light blue around the center and flakes of white met her mother's brown ones._

Times I wish I could live in forever.

 _"Ria, sweetie." Her pale and weak arm lifted, searching for her daughter's grip._

 _The sought hand met the weak one, and a sob came from her blood kin across the bed from her._

 _"Ah, Ria. Remember when I found you in that awful orphanage?"_

 _"Yes, I remember how we got that place shut down and all the kids went to a better one the town over." She answered with a nod._

 _The woman smiled and breathed in deeply to support her failing lungs and voice, "I'm so glad you bumped into me that day. If you hadn't… I don't know what my little life would've been like."_

 _"Your life was huge, don't place it as something small. Look at all these people coming to see you!" The daughter's voice choked and emotion played out heartbreakingly in her words, "They're all going to want you to stay with us."_

 _The smile grew a bit, "I'll be okay, sweetie," worry entered the voice, "but will you? You were never good at finding friends that didn't mind your arm."_

 _"I know I'll be okay." Another sniffle, "As you always say, I'm blessed by the angels, aren't I?"_

 _"I love you, Tamerilla."_

 _"I love you too, mommy."_

 _The hand fell limp and everything descended into rain and darkness, everything fuzzy._

The things I wish never happened.

I stood before the tombstone, flowers were placed on the recently replaced dirt that told anyone walking by a person was beneath the ground there. The rain fell, but the canopy of leaves above kept it from touching the resting place of the beautiful woman who shone as bright as the sun.

I debated screaming her name against the pain, but I knew, from this memory I had of another life that that would only cause a certain man, the Millenium Earl, to approach me. I kept the name within, but allowed myself to scream.

* * *

 **UuU-OoO-XxX**

* * *

"Ria…"

 _"I'll see you again."_

" _Ria_ …"

 _"I'm already on my way!" A smile._

"Who's Ria?" A man asked, "Your girlfriend?" He dragged out the last word in a mocking way before laughing and saying it was impossible.

In two different places, both siblings looked up at the sky, at the moon. They both could've sworn they saw each other's face in that shimmering surface.

Both were waiting.

And both knew they would meet again, in this world or the next.

* * *

 **Two different POVs in this chapter! Woo!**

 **A: Wherever my family is.**

 **Q: If you were being hunted, which D. Gray-Man character would be hunting you, and who would save you?**

 **As always, if there are any questions or comments (even just yelling at me for not updating in half a year) angry or nice, review! I accept all words of wisdom from my mighty readers!**

 **Stay awesome! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4-Can I Get an Amen?

**Chapter 4-Can I Get an Amen?**

* * *

I heaved my bag further over my shoudler and pulled my coat tighter closed, a shiver prickling at my skin in the sudden breeze. The air smelled like freshly cut wood and running water, refreshing after leaving the big towns. The ground was a gravel road, barely worn. New buildings surrounded me and happy people filtered in and out of them with broad smiles and free laughter. Chatter filled the street and I stood a little straighter as I continued on my way through, hoping the next few towns would be as nice as this one.

Two children ran across right in front of me, the last bumping into my legs. He halted and stumbled onto his butt, a scowl crossing his expression.

"Watch where you're going!"

I raised an eyebrow at his attitude, a smile quirking at my lips, "Excuse me?"

I watched in amusement as he slowly looked up with horror dawning on his face, a murmur escaping his mouth.

My eyebrow lifted, "What was that?"

He flinched heavily and jumped to his feet before pointing at me accusingly, "DEMON CRAZY WITCH!"

Confusion bubbled up and I leaned back a bit in surprise, "What did you just call me?"

The streets had frozen and everyone who had been previously mulling around turned to stare at the commotion. My eyebrows furrowed in a frown and I leaned over the boy, inspecting him.

He was about ten, his face covered in scrapes and dirt. He was wearing a button-up shirt that was probably white once upon a time, the sleeves rolled to above his elbows. He was wearing suspender over the shirt and he had messy brown hair. As I continued to frown at him, his knees started trembling.

As I opened my mouth to scold him for speaking like that to someone else, a loud voice interrupted, "What's this? A woman threatening a child?"

I looked up indignantly, "I didn't-"

"Poor child, what drove you to yell at this boy?"

I was going to respond, but as I looked at the man, I felt an irrational fear. He was large, at least 6'3 and that was literally towering over myself. His hair was long enough to be in a short ponytail and his brown eyes sparkled in some sort of sinister kindness as he smiled.

"Well, unpure one?"

Once again, my response was frozen as his words sank in. My mouth finally decided to cooperate after another second, "He bumped into me, and I was about to insist he apologize, merely to make sure he understood what he did was rude, but he began insulting me instead. I'm sorry if I seemed threatening, but I did nothing to warrant his behavior."

He let out a breath that seemed to reduce his size greatly, "I see, I'm sorry for this behavior towards a stranger. I'll be sure he receives proper punishment for his actions." With that, the man-I assumed he was a priest by this point, as he was wearing a uniform as a cross was at his throat-grabbed the boy by the top of his arm and began dragging him away with one last nod at me.

I startled out of my funk and called after him, "You don't need to punish him, I think a scolding would do just fine!"

I didn't receive any reply, so I just stood there awkwardly, mostly everyone returning to their business as if nothing had happened. Though, a few looks were shot my way nonetheless.

I stared after the pair as the boy somewhat obediently followed the priest before turning and continuing my walk toward the inn I had planned on entering before the fiasco.

I stepped into the building and heaved a sigh before approaching the front desk. I flashed a smile and pushed my hood back, "Good evening!"

The lady behind the desk gave a brief jump of surprise, before eyeing my head wearily and giving a shaky smile, "What may I help you with, little miss?"

I smiled back as genuine as I could, hoping the rest of my stay would not go in a similar manner, "I would like a room for one and a warm meal for the morning. A bath and dinner are not necessary, but I would like a room close to the ground if possible."

"A-ah! Yes, that's doable," she turned around, and I assumed she would be reaching for keys, but she opened a door that was absolutely covered in drawings of cats and poked her head through, and _screamed_ , "Alexander Fillus Juniper, get your lazy butt out here before I fire you and throw you to the dogs!"

She turned back to me and smiled nervously before quickly walking from behind the counter and through a door in the back, glancing over her shoulder at me every other step.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably while I waited for someone to emerge from the door covered in cat drawings.

 _I wonder why this town in particular is having such a violent reaction to my hair. Usually it gets a few wary glances, but it's rarely ever more than that._

I watched as a teenage boy of about fifteen walked out of the room at a _very_ slow pace and slouched over to stare down at me.

 _Curse my short body!_

"How _old_ are you?" He sounded incredulous.

"I'm twelve, a perfectly appropriate age to be travelling alone, and you can't tell me otherwise."

He stared at me for another beat before his curiosity dissolved and he gave a dismissing shrug. I watched him move in a way I could only call shuffling and followed slowly after him, staring at his back. He was surprisingly muscular looking and if he stood up straight he would probably grow about three inches. Suffice to say, I never wanted to get in a fight with him. He had black hair and I remember a glint of green from behind his curtainous bangs.

He led me up two flights of stairs (it took about an hour) and to a room. He gave me a key and finally explained, "Breakfast is from five to eight. If you need something, ring the bell on the front desk. Don't bother the other visitors or I will throw you out. The chruch service is at five tonight at the church at the end of the road."

He gave me one last _look_ before promptly leaving at a _much_ faster speed than he came. I watched his back disappear and turned to look at the door. It was a grey-brown color that looked very out of place compared to the rest of the building. Cracks that looked almost like tendrils spread from the doorframe and I stared at the rusted knob for a moment before grabbing it.

I quickly checked the front of the door, the faded numbers.

 _Room 666. Hopefully I won't forget that if I end up needing to leave and come back._

I turned the knob and opened the door. It creaked ominously as it swung inwards. The room was small with a single thin mattress on a metal frame reminiscent of a cot and a desk before a boarded up window. Cobwebs and spiderwebs hung from the corners of the room and I swore I heard scurrying somewhere near my bed.

I was a little curious as to why they gave me such a horrible room, but I shrugged it off and set my bag on the desk- which made a worrying creak under what I didn't personally find very heavy- and sat on the bed. I took my coat off and folded it to act like a makeshift pillow. It had been about two when I came in, so I assumed it was currently around four.

I was tired, yet I continued to stare at the ceiling despit the fact. The thought of church struck me. It was a nice idea, I had been to church a few times with my foster mother. It had been an inspirational experience each time, and I figured it would be nice to go if only for a short while.

 _I might just stay here for a few extra days._

I opened the door after I had grabbed my things and walked down the stairs. As I walked at a leisurely pace to the church at the end of the road, I realized I couldn't see anyone else in the streets. It was only an absent thought, though, as I cared a bit more about reliving memories from a better time.

I reached the church and quietly slipped through the doors as I was drawn by the beautiful organ music being played. I spotted a place on the pew closest, every other place filled entirely and sat down to look up.

Confusion came back for-what- the third time. The priest was just standing there, a grin on his face, a scary one at that. He was holding the boy from earilier by the arm, he was struggling wildly, but unable to make any noise above the sound of the organ.

I blinked in surprise, the organ music wasn't actually that pretty. It was played pretty badly and it was way out of tune. It wasn't even really a song being played, just discordant notes being pressed.

I looked at the priest, and nearly leapt out of my seat. I saw another spirit hovering over his head, a boy.

I slowly reached down to my leg, searching for the throwing knife I knew was present. Something gripped my wrist and I looked up at the culprit. The nervous lady from the counter had an inhuman grin stretched over her face, "I can't let you do that, my ssssweet!"

 _Really? "My sweet"?_

In one movement, I jumped as far from her as I could, her hand taking some skin and clothing with it. I reached up with my gloved hand to hold it lightly. My legs were bent in preparation to leap.

 _There's creepy one on the pew, creepy two in immediate threat, and a creepy three playing the organ. Wonderful. Hopefully they're all level one, I'm not sure I can handle triple twos right now._

As sir priest began transforming along with the other two, I jumped towards him with my hand wrapped around a throwing knife. As it was let loose, I kicked out in the same motion to knock over One.

I was horrified to find my luck was run dry, Priest and Stutter were both at least level two, but Organ was thankfully just level one.

Priest was surprised by me, and let go of the boy in his startlement. I landed in front of him and grabbed the boy around the waist, taking off running. I ended up shoving him in a closet and looping around the main hall back to the opposite door I left from.

I stared at the chaos of the room before me. The level one was flipping out, it was flying around the ceiling in franctic loops, _for no reason._ Stutter was trying to get him to calm down, while I heard Priest making his way back around from behind me. I shook myself out of my confusion and dove into a roll as a claw reached out to attack me.

I rolled onto my feet and decided Priest was the biggest threat at the moment with the other two being sufficiently occupied with... whatever was going on.

I flicked my wrist and sent one blade soaring at him. It skimmed by his face, making him hiss in anger, "You're a bloody fool."

"This fool just hit you with a flipping knife!" I was a little surprised my chest was already heaving despite the fact I hadn't done much yet.

 _Man, I'm out of shape._

I smirked to hide my current state and flung another knife, following up with a flying kick.

I missed.

I anticipated him dodging to the left, so I kicked to the left of the knife, but he dodged right, leaving me to hit my leg at a bad angle that caused pain to shoot up to the point I felt it in my side.

 _Okay, no more flying jump-kicks._

I crawled back up to my feet only to roll to the side as a blade chopped _through_ the floor where I'd just been.

The Priest was a fierce sight when angry. He was a gorilla-like creature of red color and a big metal plate on its stomach along with blades on the underside of its arms. It was turning an even more violent shade of red as it tried ad failed to yank its arm out of the floor.

I, like an idiot, laughed at him as he fumed.

Some few seconds later I flung a knife at his unprotected back.

And stared at it as it clattered to the floor in two pieces.

" _HOLY CHIPS OVER SALSA! WHAT THE HEY?!"_ I screamed at the unfairness of the situation and took off at full sprint again as he finally got his hand free.

Another wordless scream left my throat as I realized what I had to do as I vaulted myself over a railing that separated the front from the pews. I whipped around as I met a wall and turned around in fear. Last moment, I took off to the left, hoping to force him to follow me.

A thump made me look back, and I stared like an idiot for a moment. The akuma had slammed itself into the wall and was now slumped in a heap with cartoon stars swirling around its head.

I blinked and walked over to it, reaching down and slicing its throat open, then I watched the stupid creature disappear.

 _I still can't believe it actually ran into the wall._

The other two were easy, a knife to the base of the skull and another knife to pop the level one. As they follow Priest into dust, I waited for the civilians to start moving again and freaking out from the state of theior church, but they ciontinued to sztare at the organ that was... playing on its own.

I walked over to the keys and watched as they moved on their own, a haunting song whimpering from the old pipes.

"Why are you still playing?" I asked the air, feeling out of my element, "I thought the Akuma were powering you."

 _Is it on one of those fancy things where ot plays by itself? Did those exist in the nineteenth century?_

"Play me!"

The voice surprised me and I let out a short, surprised scream.

The music halted very suddenly and I hesitantly pressed a key. The loud sound reverberated nicely, in a haunting manner.

I couldn't remember anything and I'd never played anything remotely like a pianio in any semblance, either. So I played the opening notes to some song I couldn't remember the name of and proceeded with a very slow Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

As I finished the song, I heard a soft sigh and everything began to groan as the organ started dissolving into a soft sand-like dust. As it did, the townspeople aroused from their trance and started letting loose noises of confusion. From the dust, I saw a glowing green canister, it was what I could only describe as a rock.

"What the f-" I wasn't even going to say the f-word, but the hand of an old lady slapped me inthe back of the head, "Granny, I was gonna say flip, not the other word!" I explained as I stood up from my suddne seat on the floor and walked over to the glowing rock.

I leaned over and picked it up. It was warm and gave a comforting vibe as I held it in my palm, "Why did you take the form of a rock?"

Now, when I asked that question, I wan't expecting a real answer, seeing as how it's a _rock_. But despite this, there was undoubtedly a voice that piped up from the chunk of earth, "Because it's most convenient for you to carry."

 _This, along with the flipped-out Akuma is now filed under "it won't kill or maim me or anyone around me, so I don't care"._

As my surprise faded, I responded with a question, "Why will I be carrying you?"

"Because I like you." The answer came as if it were obvious.

"Does that mean I'm your accomadator?"

"Maybe, I haven'te gotten over Lucy, and I'm not sure if I like you that much, yet. Seeing as how you can't play the freaking organ."

I felt offense for some reason, "It's not like anyone ever bothered to really teach me how to play piano, nonetheless organ."

With that, I put the rock in my front shirt pocket and left the town behind the next morning. In thanks for explaining what happened and for having fixed their problem, they fully refunded my hotel money and gave me some travel food.

I told them to explain what happened if someone came looking for the Innocence later and to make sure I wasn't followed if that _did_ happen.

So after a wild stay in an interesting new town, I set off on my continued wandering. It had been two and a half years since my adopted mother had died and just as long since I had started off on my own, looking to become stronger before the canon storyline of D Gray Man began. As it stood, all I was, was good at throwing knives and a _very_ lucky girl who hadn't run into something too hard to handle yet. Also, I was probably still alive only because of stupid akuma.

I found later that the Innocence had caused the level one to flip out and since the priest had been the closest to a level three, he had been unaffected by the distracting lullaby the organ had been using to help me against the akuma-as I now know it understood I was in trouble at the time because it has the strange ability to communicate through human language.

It claimed that it had only been calling people, and the human nature of habit was the only thing that caused them to plant their butts in a seat instead of actually playing the organ.

Speaking of which, I named said Innocence Riot eventually, because he-the gender he preferred to be called-rebelled against everything _I_ personally thought was a good idea.

 _He's only right half of the time, anyway!_

I knew that if I kept solving these akuma issues, eventually the exorcists would catch up with me. After all, the time in the church with Riot was only the first time I saved a town of people from akuma, there was-at minimum-four separate times after, and those were just the ones that involved Innocence.

I could recount the tales one by one, because you sure as hell don't forget life-threatening experiences or the people you lose because you weren't strong enough. Though, it's much more interesting to know what happens when things _really_ start picking up.

* * *

 **Omake: Kanda's Missing Innocence**

Kanda was called to Komui's office at three in the morning one random day, he was only waking up when he got there. (Yes, even _he_ hates getting up before even the sun wants to wake.)

It was an urgency from a passing merchant who had gone through a small town that was newly built. Around five, every single resident had gone to the church, and were staring transfixed at an organ that was playing by itself.

They later found there was Innocence present, so they needed to send an exorcist there immediately.

Unfortunately for him, Kanda was that exorcist they chose.

The dark-haired exorcist took a train to the nearest town and walked the rest of the way there. He was already unhappy from the walking and annoyances of people on his way there, so when he asked a villager the standard questions, he got even angrier.

He got the whole-happily told-tale from the sherriff and decided he absolutely despised this "savior."

 _A young woman with an odd scar on her face, different colored eyes and white hair. I'll have to remember that for future use._

* * *

 ***~(o.^)~***

* * *

 **Poor Kanda.**

 **A: Kanda would be hunting me, because I did** _ **something**_ **to piss him off. Allen would save me, because he's a good moyashi.**

 **Q: What form would your Innocence weapon take?**

 **I'm so glad I fixed the previous chapters. They're only slightly less horrible now. I'll be continuing this, and probably rewriting my other stuff as well-now that I have time over the summer.**

 **Stay awesome!^^**


End file.
